


Random Chance

by BatSnake



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: 777 gets knocked up a notch, One Night Stand, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatSnake/pseuds/BatSnake
Summary: Prisoner 777 and a fellow inmate are transported to another part of the planet together, alone. To alleviate boredom, they find a way to pass the time.





	Random Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine 928 to have a voice like Mina Loveberry or Princess Entrapta. Kind of that high-pitched nasally squeaky thing going on. 
> 
> They also look like this https://bit.ly/2MNvABW

_Vort, some time ago._

  
777 was moved across across the planet again. As if he were chattel. It had happened too many times. 

He was constantly needed for different projects and different places.   
  
At least this time, Prisoner 777 was not alone. He was joined in the transport vessel with Prisoner 928. They were more pink-toned than him, with tight-curling horns. Their uniform was more of a reddish color.  
And they were just as bored as he was.   
There were no windows in the transport vessel. Just bright florescent lights that hurt 777's eyes. They emitted a faint buzz.  
777 sighed and looked at his travel companion.   
"So...where do you work?" He asked.   
"Medical." They responded. Obviously by their uniform.

777 nodded a little. "Engineering."  
They both became quiet again.   
928 looked at the tag across his back.   
"So...you're the one behind the Massive." They leaned into the wall and crossed their arms.   
"I'm afraid so. And every other warship the Irkens have." 777 confirmed.  
"Funny that." 928 clicked their teeth. "You give them everything and they lash out at us for what one of their own did."   
777 rolled his eyes.   
"Yeah, that Irken still has me under his command. You hear about when the Massive lost control?" He pointed both his thumbs toward himself. "Gave him the controls."  
"That was you?" 928 grinned.  
"Yep. And just recently, I gave him doomsday technology...so he could make a new 'sidekick'!" He snickered. "I think it was...some kind of floating Earth creature? I gave it to him in purple. He liked that."

  
They were quiet for another moment.  
"So uh...you do anything interesting?" 777 asked 928.   
"Surgeon, most of the time. They're moving me because I'm really good at fixing internal damage to Irken Squeedlyspooch and...there's been a lot of internal damage recently." 928 did not look excited by the prospect.   
"I have Vortians that need me more. Irkens can rupture their organ tubes and die." They leaned onto their knees.   
"What do you do for our own, then?" 777 imitated the motion.   
"At this point, I have to do a little bit of everything." 928 said. "I fix bone breaks, I do most operations, I deliver babies...wherever I'm needed. I used to only do surgery, but now that the world has changed..." 928 noticed the way 777 was holding his right arm.   
"Did something happen to you?" They asked.   
"Just a minor burn. Happens a lot in engineering." 777 assured them.  
"May I still look? I obviously can't treat it, but I can assess it." 928 touched his shoulder lightly.   
"Well...you _are_ the medical officer between us." 777 shrugged, unfastening the front of his uniform and sliding it down, revealing a long burn down his shoulder and a little bit across his chest.   
"Oh." 928 was surprised. "How did that happen?" They touched it lightly to get an idea of the texture.  
"A spark went out of control and caught on my clothes. I could put out before it spread too far."   
"Still did enough damage. Did it blister?" 928 watched 777 grimaced and grit his teeth.  
"It blistered, alright." He remembered.   
"Well, regardless, it's healing fine." They flattened their fingers a little bit.  
  
The two awkwardly shared a glance.  
928 rubbed the collar of their uniform, looking aside bashfully.   
"It...wouldn't be appropriate to..." They blushed.   
777 pulled his back together, also blushing. "Uh...yeah." He swallowed.   
"But now that you bring it up...why waste the chance? Not like we have anything else to do but talk."  
  
928 rubbed a finger on their chin. And undid their uniform, straddling 777's thigh and pulling the rest of his down. They nuzzled his neck in the meantime.   
777 fixed his other leg so it wrapped around them, and leaned back away from the wall as much as he could support himself.   
They both quickly figured out there wasn't room on the seat. So they went down on the ground.  
  
A lot happened after that. 

  
More trouble with getting their legs tangled together happened than either would have liked, but easily resolved.  
777 was admittedly a little surprised by how much 928 took their place topping him. It wasn't much of a problem to him, though.   
They seemed to know what they were doing better than him. He deferred to their expertise on Vortian anatomy, rather than make a fool of himself in what would likely be their only encounter.   
Even in the midst of everything, they still avoided touching the burn too much, staying careful in contact with his right shoulder.   
It certainly did pass the time - until they started to feel a slow drop in altitude as the transport pod started to lower.  
They sat up, feeling the descent, even with 928 connected to 777 in that moment.   
  
"We might want to hurry." 928 breathed heavily.   
"Uh, yeah." 777 rocked his hips uncomfortably, with 928 having stopped their movement against him in response to the drop.   
"Hold on." 928 drew him so his legs wrapped around their hips.   
They rocked harder, kissed below his neck, held him by the left horn in one hand his waist with the other. 777 leaned in, arms over their shoulders, resting his chin on their head until...  
  
928 pressed in hard with a pause. Of all the things they did to him, somehow it was the thick heat gushing into his body that brought on his climaxing moan.  
He wrapped his arms around them while they sank wearily into his chest, limply grasping their hand to one of his. They withdrew from him, so it would be easier to lay across him.   
"We do need to get dressed." 777 reminded them quietly. "Probably don't want to be caught like this."  
928 hummed. "Shame; I rather like this." They pushed up just enough to gently headbutt him. "I like a good cuddle," They settled back.  
"Me too, but...it would suck to be the guys that messed up anyone else's...recreation...and the Irkens started making divided cells because of us." 777 pointed out.   
928 sighed and started to stand up. "I suppose you're right." They pulled him up by the hand and tossed him his uniform back - after ensuring it was the correct number and color. 

When the transport stopped at a new facility, the Irkens driving the vessel came around to the back. They opened the double doors, finding the Vortians where they had left them. Sitting on the bench, fully clothed.   
Though, 928 was laying their head on 777's thigh, while he rubbed his fingers at the edge of their horn cusp.  
"Alright, break it up." The Irken sighed. "Up and out." He stepped up with magnetized restraints, along with his companion.   
The Vortians cast short glances at each other and peeled apart, standing and knowing better than to resist the Irkens.   
Each Irken took them in a different direction before they could say goodbye.   
  
  
It was the one thing that disheartened 777. Since he knew, absolutely for certain, that he would never see them again. Ever. 

Until several weeks later.  
  
When in the middle of showing a design to an Irken overseer, he snatched a wastebasket and started vomiting violently into it. He had been feeling unwell through the whole day.   
He knew he didn't have a fever. And was sure he didn't have food poisoning.   
The Irken backed off uncomfortably, before calling in a squad to move him to medbay.  
  
While the Irken medical officer ran tests, he kept throwing up, this time in a waste bag.   
Eventually, the Irken shook his head. "Just a bit of parasites. You'll be fine after a day of treatment."   
"Parasites?" What kind?" 777 wheezed. The Irken shrugged. "Abdominal of some kind. I'm sure it's something you ate today."  
"I've been too sick to eat today!" 777 pointed out.   
"Yesterday, then?"   
It clicked. "Thiiiis seems like something left to the Vortian medics!" 777 pressed a hand against his stomach nervously.   
  
At first the Irken medic was annoyed. Then he shrugged. "Whatever. I have better things to deal with than Vortians with worms." He clicked on a communicator.   
"Yeah, send me the new Vortian medic that came in a few weeks ago. Patient wants a Vortian to deal with his parasites." He leaned impatiently until the Vortian medic was sent in.   
Now there was a whole new degree of discomfort.  
"Prisoner 928, just...deal with that." The Irken medic gestured at all of 777. "I have an Elite with a collapsing antennae to take care of." He shoved the chart at 928 and trudged off.  
777 looked away awkwardly while 928.  
"Yeah, he refuses to learn the difference between embryos and actual intestinal worms." 928 gritted their teeth. "Sorry about that, by the way."   
"He's a jerk in general. All those Irken medics are." 777 rolled his eyes.  
"No, I mean...sorry I got you knocked up." 

"Oh!" 777 smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I've always wanted kids." He rubbed his hand over his lower stomach.  
928 took the waste bag and put it in its proper disposal. "Well then. You want to get a count? We should be able to see them by this point."   
"Yeah, okay." He pushed back into the examination table while 928 procured an ultrasound machine and turned out the light. He opened the medical gown so they could press the sensor into his stomach.   
It took a moment for them to get a good view.  
"It looks like...three." 928 patted his hand. "Good sized litter."  
"No surprise to me, I was part of a trio."   
777 tilted his head. "I can't see them."  
928 drew shaky circles around the screen - having to use their non-dominant hand to do it. "Here they are. Just little curly hoorvump grubs."   
"Oh." He smiled a little bit. He now saw three tiny white streaks curling in a crescent-moon shape.  
"So...uh...would you want to be part of this?" He asked awkwardly.   
"Huh?" 928 asked.   
"Offer's open, unless you're okay with me doing it on my own." 777 rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

928 shook their head. "It's fine." They said. "Do you at least have some kind of support from your engineers?" They asked.  
777 crossed his legs, giving it a hard moment of thought.  
"Not anyone I would want with me during delivery." He realized. And looked down with disappointment. "And I'm the only one left of my family after the Irkens...I'd be alone."  
928 saved the image on the screen and took the sensor off his belly, laying it aside.   
"I'll tell you what." They sat on a stool next to him. "I'll convince my 'supervisor' to let me take over your case. I'll be your care and support." They laid a hand on his shoulder. "And...if you ever need a babysitter when they're bigger..."  
777 placed his hand on theirs. "Yeah...that would be nice."  
The moment was immediately ruined. 777 lurched up, slapping his hands over his mouth and gagging.   
928 snatched a fresh waste bag and held it open for him, until he had the breath to hold onto the handles himself.  
  
"Okay, let's get some electrolytes in you and get you re-hydrated." 928 patted his back with their fingertips.   
They collected a cup of water and waited for a pause in the retching. They took the bag when he took a moment to collect himself, trading him out for the water cup, which he sipped on.  
"I have to admit...I admire your bravery." 928 put the bag in waste containment. "With the way things are...I see a lot of new parents who are so scared about their children's future. Nothing for them but inheriting subjugation."  
"There's hope." 777 panted between sips. "There's a resistance movement starting. My old friend Larb Nar is leading it."   
"Gah, the _Resisty_? They really need a better name."   
777 snickered. "I like it. Imagine the humiliation the Irkens will have when the _Resisty_ knocks them off their throne. It might not be the original Resisty. Maybe their heirs. And if there's something stirring at home. Maybe my children will have a part in that."   
He cleared his throat.  
"Also, I'm just _giving_ stuff to Invader Zim because he's enough of a chump that they'll eventually backfire on his face and cause damage to the Empire. And though it cost us our freedom, he DID get two Tallest killed and wreaked havoc on his own home planet. Enough for me to still call him a friend."   
  
928 laughed. "Zim! The guy who got us into this mess in the first place?"   
"Yep. I think if his chaos can get us in. It can get us out." He pressed a hand to his stomach. "Not before these guys arrive, but...they should be able to see it happen."   
He accepted a few crackers 928 offered him.   
"Thanks." He took them, and nibbled on the corner of one.   
928 printed the ultrasound in the moment of quiet, letting him recover from his most recent fit of sickness.   
"Here. I guess you can tape this to your drafting table or something. Something to look at and remember that hope." They gave it to him.  
"I mean, it's kind of hard to forget. They're inside me. Making me nauseous."   
"Well. Still." 928 shrugged.   
  
The Irken medic returned. "Hey. You done in here? Resolved the parasite problem?" He asked.   
"He's pregnant, Doctor Borp. We're just preparing ahead." 928 told him.   
Borp rolled his eyes. "Fine. Send him back to engineering, then. Wasting our time with internal gestation, I can't believe..." He departed with an annoyed grumble.   
777 finished the crackers and water he was given.   
"I guess I'll see you later. Didn't think there would be a next time, but here we are." 777 let 928 help him off the table, and even helped him get his uniform back on.  
"Next week, same time. I'll make sure your overseers know to send you. Or if your sickness gets worse." They escorted him out the door, handing him a small number of medical waste bags. "You're going to need these, probably."  
"Just don't overdo it with food and make sure you drink enough water." They passed him off to a pair of Irken guards.   
"I'll try." 777 glanced between the Irkens that would lead him back to his station.  
"Bye."   
  
As he was planted back in the transport, he removed the printed ultrasound picture from where he had it folded and tucked under his uniform collar.   
He stared at it quietly and breathed out.   
"Ah, jeez...' He held his head by the horn. "What kind of life are you going to have?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, trying to figure out how parthenogenesis works with Vortians without the offspring being clones of the parent got too hard and confusing, so...I went for a one "night" stand instead. 
> 
> Zim probably just thinks they're clones (as he says in another story), since he's likely to be unfamiliar with how things work. 
> 
> As for how Vortian *gender* works, I'm not going to get into it. Which is why I went nonbinary for 928. Which honestly suits them better than anything.


End file.
